Star Wars Kotor - Cicatrici
by fabiolupis56
Summary: La storia è ispirata alle vicende del videogioco starwarsiano Kotor, è ambientata vent'anni dopo gli eventi narrati nel secondo episodio della saga e segue il finale canonico con Esule di sesso femminile e fedele al Lato Chiaro. L'obbiettivo è quello di raccontare il destino dei 5 Jedi Perduti attraverso le vicende di un giovane umano di Dantooine, Ardea Yalavin.


_Salve a tutti, sono Fabio e questa è la mia prima fanfiction in assoluto._ _  
_ _Scrivo questa presentazione solo per specificare che gli asterischi accanto ad alcuni nomi o parole rimandano ad alcune note a pié di pagina ( abbastanza necessarie per indicare alcune scelte che ho fatto, considerando che la trama del videogioco presenta molti buchi e punti oscuri) e che, in questo prologo, ho adottato una particolare scelta narrativa che dovrebbe simulare una serie di registrazioni fatte dal Discepolo, in modo da osservare il corso degli eventi successivi al finale del gioco attraverso i suoi occhi. Spero di non aver preso una cantonata._  
 _Detto ciò, posso solo sperare che questo primo tentativo sarà apprezzato ed augurare a tutti una buona lettura. Commentate, anche solo con un " datti all'ippica" :)_ _  
_ _A presto, si spera!_

-

-Archivi storici dell'Ordine Jedi –

Benvenuto utente.  
Selezionare chiave di ricerca.  
Accesso alla sezione Registrazioni. Attendere…

-Accesso :-  
Voce: Vecchia Repubblica ( 3.950 BBY – 3.700 BBY)  
Registrazione ABK-78-459-YHGM89  
Classificazione: Pubblica  
Attenzione: la registrazione selezionata è molto datata e potrebbe risultare difettosa.

-Riprodurre?-  
*La snella figura di un giovane umano prende forma nella luce color zaffiro della riproduzione olografica. Ha i capelli biondi, medio-lunghi, sistemati a tendina sulla fronte. I grandi occhi chiari e tristi sembrano tradire un nervosismo accentuato, impressione che un grosso taglio sanguinante sovrastante il sopracciglio e il logorio del suo abbigliamento paiono confermare. Per i primi secondi, Il ragazzo si guarda attorno, poi congiunge le mani, protette da un paio di guanti di pelle marrone, e comincia a parlare. L'immagine è visibilmente deteriorata, scossa da numerose interferenze.*

Diario di bordo di Micail Brathias*. Data stellar *interferenza*. Luogo: Malachor V. Bao-dur è morto**. Non so come sia accaduto, ma l'ho trovato riverso nella sala comandi, completamente fulminato dai giunti di potenza del motore, la protesi energetic*interferenza* divelta, come implosa dall'interno. La mia teoria è che abbia cercato di aggiustare i deflettori di navigazione *interferenza* quando l'impatto con l'atmosfera di Malachor V ha completamente fuso il sistema di difesa, e che qualche incidente, forse un cortocircuito, abbia indotto il sovraccarico del suo braccio energetico, uccidendol*interferenza* in una maniera atroce. Bizzarramente, non ho trovato traccia di Remoto. Maledizione…non me ne capacito. Era…era il miglior tecnico che abbia mai incontrato, e il suo addestramento…*interferenza, più lunga delle altre* poteva diventare un grande Jedi. Ne sono certo. Non so cosa ne sarà di noi, a questo punto. Questo pianeta è malato, corrotto. Posso sentire il male spurgare fuori dalla roccia assieme ai gas venefici, posso sentire il Lato Oscuro arrancare nell'ombra in attesa di nutrirsi di noi. L'intera terra trema, ultimi spasmi di una creatura ormai giunta al limite del suo ciclo vitale…* interferenza* Non nascondo che ho timore per il futuro, nonostante tutta la fiducia che ripongo in Lei*** . D'altronde ha deciso di andare da sola, in silenzio, senza chiederci nulla come sempre ,consapevole che ognuno di noi avrebbe potuto cavarsela. Non so da quanto sia via,onestamente, l'impatto dell'atterraggio mi ha fatto perdere i sensi, ma quando mi sono svegliato nell'infermeria doveva essere passata già una buona mezz'ora, o almeno così mi ha detto Atton. Anche Mira è sparita****, non so per quale motivo; il droide assassino, invece è solo un po' ammaccato, Mandalore e GO-TO aspettano in silenzio, mentre T3-M40 sembra apposto. Quella che più mi lascia basito, comunque, è Visas. E' rimasta nella sua stanza per tutto il viaggio, seduta in meditazione, il volto disteso in un'espressione di serenità indescrivibile..*interferenza* Forse è l'unica qui che ha davvero una chiara idea di cosa sta accadendo, o di cosa Lei stia facendo in questo momento. In ogni caso, non possiamo saperlo. Ho dato un'occhiata fuori e l'Ebon Hawk è adagiata sopra un cratere in espansione. Una scossa più forte e siamo condannat*interferenza* Non possiamo fare nulla se non pazientare e rassegnarci alla volontà della Forz*interferenza * Venga ciò che deve venire*interferenza* Io sono in Pace.

-Fine registrazione-  
La voce selezionata contiene altre registrazioni, visualizzare?  
Selezionare registrazione.

-Accesso:-

Registrazione: ABK-79-459-YHGM96  
Classificazione: Pubblica  
Attenzione: la registrazione selezionata è gravemente danneggiata.

*L'ologramma mostra lo stesso umano della registrazione precedente, la mano sinistra serrata sul braccio opposto,penzolante e probabilmente rotto*

Diario di bordo di Micail Brat*interferenza*Non ho molto tem*interferenza* le lievi scosse sismiche sono diventate un vero *interferenza* proprio terremoto che ha allargato il cratere su cui la E*interferenza*n Hawk era atterr*interferenza*, facend*interferenza*precipitare a rotta di collo. La nave si è incagliat*interferenza* protuberanza rocciosa, impedendo uno schianto dal quale difficilmente saremmo usciti vivi, resta *interferenza*fatto però che siamo intrappolati qui sotto, e se Atton e T3-M4 non riescono a rip*interferenza* il navigatore, potremmo rimanerci per sempre. Fortuna che Mira è tornata in tempo…cambiata, a quanto pare; dice di aver affrontato una grande prova *interferenza* ma non vuole dirci nulla di più al riguardo***** . In compenso, è sparito il droide di Goto*interferenza* e forse è meglio così, il fatto che quel viscido essere monitorasse i nostri progressi sulla nave mi inquietava parecchio. Anche in questo caso, tutto quello che posso fare è stare a guardare ed aspettare…che sia la vita, la morte, o qualcosa di ancora peggiore.

-Fine registrazione-  
La voce selezionata contiene altre registrazioni, visualizzare?  
Selezionare registrazione.

-Accesso:-

Registrazione: ABK-80-459-YHGM122  
Classificazione: Pubblica  
Attenzione: la registrazione selezionata è molto datata e potrebbe risultare difettosa.

*Nella tenue luce blu della registrazione, la figura dell'umano prende forma una terza volta. I logori vestiti delle precedenti registrazioni sono stati sostituiti da più comodi abiti civili. La ferita sulla fronte è stata ripulita e suturata, mentre il braccio rotto è stato adagiato su una fasciatura di fortuna legata al collo*

Micail Brathias, diario di bordo *interferenza* Luogo: Coruscant. Lei ci ha salvato, ci è riuscita… ha affrontato il Lato Oscuro nella sua forma più esasperata, ha protetto l'universo dal collasso * interferenza* e soprattutto, ha protetto la Forza stessa. Non appena siamo riusciti a riattivare la nave, ci siamo precipitati a recuperarLa poco fuori dall'Accademia, e l'abbiamo trovata lì ferma, imperturbabile, che aspettava il nostro arriv*interferenza* Non appena ho incontrato i suoi occhi, ho capito che qualcosa in Lei era cambiato, che la consapevolezza di un più grande compito, in quel luogo maledetto, aveva preso ad agitarsi ne*interferenza* sua anima. In quel singolo sguardo ho potuto prevedere il futuro di un'intera generazione…il nostro futuro. Ho deciso di raccontarle tutto, del lavoro che lungo tutto questo tempo ho intrapreso per la Repubblica, di come ho tenuto informato l'ammiraglio Onassis dei nostri progressi, e di quanto questo sia stato d'aiuto per la nostra battaglia contro i Sith. Non sembrava stupita, anzi, mi ha osservato con profonda comprensione e mi ha detto di riferire all'ammiraglio cosa è accaduto su Malachor. Poi ci ha radunati tutti nella sala principale, e ci ha parlato di cose che inizialmente non ho potuto comprendere, ma che ora mi sembrano chiare, quasi ovvie. Ci ha detto che da questo momento in poi il destino della galassia è nelle nostre mani, che noi siamo gli ultimi di una generazione di Cavalieri ormai sepolta, e i primi di una nuova che deve ancora nascere, che ognuno di noi è legato all'altro dal momento stesso in cui è salito sulla Ebon Haw*interferenza* , e che questo legame è il nuovo seme da cui la Repubblica potrà riprendersi dalla corruzione in cui stava annegando. Ci ha rivelati a noi stessi come i Jedi Perduti * interferenza* ci ha sorriso, ed infine si è congedata, dicendomi di fare rotta su Coruscant e chiedere alloggio all'ammiraglio non appena avremmo raggiunto l'Orlo interno, perché doveva conferire con *interferenza* lui. Ci sono voluti giorni per programmare l'iperguida, per questo non ho potuto registrare, giorni durante i quali tutto *interferenza*brava procedere come in sogno, un sogno placido e lento da cui speravo di non dovermi svegliare. Ma ormai ero legato a doveri da cui non potrò mai più prescindere…Arrivati a Coruscant,siamo stati accolti da un singolare comitato: l'ammiraglio Onassis accompagnato dalla Mae*interferenza*ra Bastila, fremente sotto il suo aspetto austero, e siamo stati condotti nelle grandi sale del Senato Galattico, quelle adibite all'accoglienza degli ospiti diplomatici e lì*interferenza* ci siamo dovuti dividere un'ennesima ed ultima volta. Bastila, Carth e Lei si sono chiusi in una sala adiacente la nostra, rimanendovi a parlare fino a tarda notte, e quando sono usciti sembravano tutti e tre tremendamente gravi, solenni*interferenza*E'stato in quel momento che ho capito che se ne sarebbe andata, per molto tempo, forse per sempre, come è stato in quel momento che ho compreso finalmente il senso delle parole che ci aveva detto una volta abbandonato Malachor *interferenza* Per questo la Repubblica ora poggia sulle nostre mani, assieme al destino dell'Ordine Jedi, per questo ciò che ha detto suonava alle mie orecchie così conclusivo .Se ne sarebbe andata* interferenza*e nello spazio di quell'intuizione improvvisa ho avuto paura delle conseguenze, e ne ha avuta anche Atton ,non appena se n'è accorto, l'ho sentito, ho percepito l'angoscia crescere in lui di attimo in attimo fino al momento in cui è partita, portando la Ebon Hawk con sé.  
Per questo non mi sono stupido quando stamattina, una volta riuniticisi per decidere sul da farsi, non si è che l'addio dell'Esule sia stato un colpo troppo duro per lui: l'aveva data per scontata, ne aveva fatto il suo unico punto di riferimento e la sua unica fonte di speranza e per questo ha creduto fino all'ultimo che sarebbe stata sempre lì ad aiutarlo a combattere i suoi demoni. Vederla partire deve avergli semplicemente confermato che quella fiducia su cui aveva puntato tutto, quasi fosse stata una delle sue partite a Pazaak, non era altro che l'ennesima illusione. Non *interferenza* so cosa farà ora, o dove andrà, non so se abbia preso la sua strada o abbia deciso di seguirla, ma è stata una sua scelta, e non possiamo corrergli dietro per tutto il Nucleo, soprattutto alla luce di ciò che ci è stato chiesto di fare: Bastila e Onassis sono venuti a parlarci, dicendoci che da qualche tempo la percentuale di nuovi nati sensibili alla Vivente sta*interferenza*va aumentando vertiginosamente, e che sotto esplicita richiesta dell'Esule era necessario addestrarli alle vie de*interferenza* Jedi per riportare armonia nella Forza e pace della galassia, e che tutti noi, Visas,Mira e me assieme alla stessa Bastila******, siamo destinati a rifondare l'Alto Consiglio. Come se non bastasse, Onassis ha proposto a Canderous di una possibile alleanza formale fra Repubblica e Clan Ordo, discussione abbastanza animata a dire il vero*interferenze* alla fine, dunque, sembra che gli ultimi stralci del popolo Mandaloriano sosterranno per una volta la causa della pace, non so per quanto. Io…non posso credere che stia accadendo, di essere parte di questo disegno così immenso…ho passato la vita a sperare di diventare un Jedi, di proteggere *interferenza* la memoria di ciò che è stato con queste stesse mani, e finalmente ora mi è stata data la possibilità di farlo * interferenza*. Non sono ancora abile, ma le mie conoscenze della Storia possono già rivelarsi utili, e col tempo forse, prima o poi, sarò il Maestro che i futuri guardiani dell'universo meritano di avere. Non voglio abbandonarmi a fantasticherie però,c'è molto lavoro da fare, tante cose da mettere a posto, a partire dalla ricostruzione del Tempio e dalla ricerca dei nuovi Padawan…molte, troppe cose. Dobbiamo risollevarci dalle macerie, e per farlo dovremmo fare appello a tutte le nostre forze…*interferenza* Darh Traya è sconfitta, il Lato Oscuro, nell'Orlo Interno, è debole…si vedrà. Sono stato sollevato dal mio incarico come delegato della Flotta, quindi questo diario non sarà più necessario. Questa è la mia ultima registrazione, d'ora in poi dedicherò la mia vita all'Ordine, anima e corpo, finché non morirò o non sarò ucciso.  
Non c'è emozione, c'è pace  
Non c'è ignoranza, c'è conoscenza  
Non c'è inquietudine, c'è serenità  
Non c'è morte, c'è la Forza

Micail Brathias chiude.

-Fine registrazione-

Note:

* Il nome del Discepolo viene pronunciato solo due volte in tutto il gioco, ma perlomeno viene pronunciato. Il cognome invece è un'incognita quindi me lo sono dovuto inventare;

** Ho scelto di far morire Bao-Dur perché la sua morte è suggerita nella scena finale in cui il suo ologramma comunica con Remoto ( anche se non è chiaro cosa l'abbia ucciso) e prevista nel progetto originale senza tagli;

***Cioè l'Esule

**** Non mi capacito di come Mira abbia potuto finire spaparanzata sul suolo di Malachor V pur essendo serrata all'interno Ebon Hawk con tutti gli altri. E' stata sbalzata fuori? E' saltata a caso giù dal finestrino?Boh, non si capisce, per questo non ho specificato altrimenti. Potrebbe aver seguito l'Esule di nascosto, ed essere svenuta a causa dei gas venefici del pianeta o chissà cos'altro, è comunque poco importante ai fini della trama credo D:

***** Si riferisce al combattimento fra Mira ed Hanharr, dove, se si sceglie il Lato Chiaro, Hanharr viene sconfitto ma risparmiato

****** Sì, è proprio quella Bastila, la fidanzatina di Revan, che in questo caso è il Revan buono e redento. In The Sith Lords la si vede solo in qualche filmatino striminzito, però mi sembra logico che, essendo un Jedi, non abbia smesso di partecipare attivamente alle vicende della Repubblica e che, una volta rifondato l'Ordine, ne avrebbe fatto parte di diritto.


End file.
